


Thought You Should Know

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I have something to tell you, John,” she said, carefully enunciating.
Relationships: Zoe Morgan/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Thought You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Zoe was drunk. She poured the last few drops of her second bottle of wine into her glass before draining it in one gulp.

“I have something to tell you, John,” she said, carefully enunciating. “I’m in love with you.”

“What?” John asked after a long moment, voice hoarse.

Zoe smiled, letting her drunken instinct take over. She leaned in, kissing him with as much finesse as she could muster.

“You heard me,” she said when they pulled apart. He stared at her, eyes brighter than could be explained by how much alcohol he’d had. “Just thought you should know.”


End file.
